


The Next Thirty Years...

by TraceofInk



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Short, balcony, not beta'ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TraceofInk/pseuds/TraceofInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ASong2Sing2 's summary: 'hot, hot, hot!' <br/>*g*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Thirty Years...

Nyx stood in front of the balcony doors watching how a small bird was busy with going through the earth of one of the many pots Blair had set up on the balustrade to grow some herbs in.

“Hey baby,” Blair crooned from the couch, where he was currently busy with grading papers. “What are you doing?”

The cat turned her set of mismatching eyes to the younger man and meowed softly as if to answer him.

Blair threw his pen on the coffee table and rubbed his face with a tired sigh before he rose and walked over to the balcony doors to open them a crack.

The weather was warm and sunny and he sighed in pleasure, when the warm sun was hitting his skin and made him tingle all over.

“Know what?” he asked the cat, who was now busy with stroking her body around his legs. “This weather screams for a break and a beer.”

The cat meowed again before she stepped through the door and looked around.

 

The door opened when Blair was just opening his bottle of beer and he grinned over to Jim, when the big detective stepped in and closed the door, slipped out of his jacket and placed his keys in the basket beside the door all at once.

“Hey Jim,” the younger man greeted and waved his bottle. “Want one?”

“Sure,” Jim accepted the offered bottle with a thankful nod and Blair almost melted when the older man's hand came into contact his own hand in a barely there touch.

“Thanks.”

Blair never knew that a word could sound so alluring...so suggestive...so...

The younger man swallowed hard and turned around to get another bottle from the fridge.

“Why don't you go out onto the balcony, Jim?” Blair asked in a strained voice. “I could make some dinner if you're hungry.”

“Or we could-”  
Jim chocked his head to one side when he heard how Sandburg's heartbeat was speeding up and the older man grinned.

“-make a call to Lorenzo's.”

“I-I-Yeah..sure,” Blair stammered and tried hard to get himself back under control and to hide his disappointment.

Jim chuckled and went over to the balcony to give Nyx a popper greeting.

 

Jim straightened from where he had been kneeling on the ground to reach the cat and pulled Blair against his side, when the younger man joined them a few moments later.

“Hey,” the older man greeted softly and took a deep breath through his nose. He hummed when he detected the sharp scent of arousal coming from Sandburg.

And in the next moment Blair was pressed against the balustrade by Jim's body, with a knee pressing into just the right spot and his mouth ravished in a fevered kiss.

“Jim,” the younger man panted when the older man broke the kiss. “We-”

“Shhh-” Jim licked the line from Blair's mouth to his ear. “Gotta make you come.”

“Oh god!”

Jim pressed his knee harder against Blair's crotch and felt how Blair's cock made an interested jump before he moved away a step.

“Want to fuck ya,” Jim's voice was burning Blair's skin even from the distance and the younger man moaned loudly.

Blair was almost violently turned around to face the city, his hands searching for hold on the high balustrade, only to fail and he hissed when the coarse plastering scraped over his skin, but everything was forgotten when one of Jim's hands was taking a hold of both of his...the free hand of Jim became busy with opening Blair's jeans.

The younger man moaned again when Jim's hand was reaching inside his jeans to fondle his already hard cock through the textile of his boxers.

“Jim, Jim, Jim” Blair started to chant and tried to press his backside against Jim's crotch to get the older man to move a little faster.

But the man only laughed and moved out of the way.

“My show, Chief,” Jim said and stopped what he was doing to Blair altogether. “You better behave, or else-”  
Blair gave a frustrated sigh, but nodded in understanding.

“Good boy,” Jim crooned and started to push down Blair's pants and boxers, until they were puddling around Blair's ankles.

”Step out of it” Jim ordered and helped the younger man to kick the clothes into the nearest corner. “Show me that pretty backside of yours, Chief,” Jim demanded and moaned lowly, when Blair bend forward a bit to give him the opportunity for an unhampered view.

“Very nice ass you've got there, Chief,” Jim complimented and Blair could here something opening with a snap.

“Could you just stop with that talking, Jim?” Blair asked and wiggled his butt, only to hiss in surprise when something hard, covered in slippery coldness, was piercing him.

“I wish this balustrade would be a little lower, so that we could give someone out there a show,” Jim said almost conversationally and bit down on his lower lip to keep the loud moan inside, which was threatening to break free, when he watched with hungry eyes, how his finger was moving in and out of Blair's hole.

“Oh...oh...oh, more Jim, please,” Blair pleaded in a hoarse voice and started to move his hips on the finger.

***

Nyx walked on top of the balustrade, nearer to the two men, until she stood just above them and watched everything with wide eyes.

Her ears were flipping backwards when Blair hissed rather loudly as Jim moved behind him, but she relaxed almost instantly, when she recognized the sounds coming from her two masters as sounds of pleasure...

The cat shook her head when she smelled the mix of different scents coming from them and yawned widely.

Nothing new there, as both of them were mating almost everyday since they found each other, so she stretched her body and walked on to a spot on the balcony where the warm sun was hitting the floor.

***

Moans, pants and the slapping sounds of flesh against flesh was filling the air around the two men for quite some time, before Jim stilled behind Blair...his cock buried deep inside of his younger lover...every muscle in his body tense and his jaw flexing, but this time not in anger as it normally does, but in the middle of an orgasmic overload.

Blair just hung on for the rest of the ride, moaning loudly at the feeling of Jim's semen flooding his insides...he was well and truly spent...having come a few times already...The younger man didn't knew how he could possible be able to move for the rest of the day, let alone to concentrate on grading the rest of the papers which were still waiting for him on the coffee-table.

Jim was slipping free now and Blair felt how something hot and sticky was running down one of his legs.

“You okay, Chief?” Jim asked and Blair shivered when Jim moved away from him.

“Sure.”

“Wanna move inside before my favorite backside gets frostbite?”

“Funny, Jim,” Blair grunted when he tried to straighten his back and gasped when Jim stood suddenly beside him.

“I've been to rough,” Jim stated and Blair sighed inwardly before he shook his head.

“I'm fine.”

“You're in pain,” Jim's jaw started to flex.

“Nah, man, just well and truly fucked,” Blair grinned and grabbed one of Jim's arms for leverage to gain a little more momentum to move. “Don't know how I'll be able to survive the next thirty years with you, man.”

Jim turned his face into the sun and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, if I irritated anyone with Nyx, but I've got this fixation about Jim and Blair being owned by a cat..dunno why, really, it just came to me one day and now it won't leave me alone...^.^


End file.
